Enough
by starfirenighthood
Summary: Robin has invaded Starfire's dreams and she is reaching her breaking point. She has been waiting for Robin for so long, but now she has had enough. But what happens when Robin has the same resolution? They are going to get each other one way or another, because one thing is for sure, enough is enough, and they are done waiting.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my _very first _multi-chapter story, so give me a break! ;p I am in the process of re-reading and editing this story, because let's face it, I'm a way better writer now. So, that's what's happenin and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Third POV

Moonlight leaked through the purple curtains, allowing pale light into the dark room and illuminating the purple, circular bed inside. It was a quiet and peaceful night. The moon aloft in the starry night sky and the criminals seemed to be behaving tonight. Allowing Jump City's protectors, the Teen Titans, to get some well deserved sleep. Well, at least do whatever they wished as a soft sigh was audible from the darkness.

Starfire let out a light moan as Robin attacked her neck with little nips and kisses. The alien princess was currently laying on her back on her strange Tamaranian bed with Robin, the Batman's former sidekick and now Titan leader, looming over her. She absolutely loved it when Robin was passionate like this and openly displaying his affection. They had been dating for a couple weeks now, and things were wonderful.

Running her hands through his ebony locks, Robin stopped his torture of her neck and looked into her eyes. Starfire returned his gaze and smiled softly up at him. "I love you Robin" she said lovingly, true adoration shining in her eyes.

Robin returned her smile and replied with equal affection "I love you too Starfire." Then he leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips which she eagerly returned. After they broke apart for lack of oxygen, Starfire looked up at Robin and couldn't rid herself of a thought that kept crossing her mind. No matter how she tried, Starfire could simply not stop wondering what color his eyes were. She had always wondered, but it was killing her right in this moment not to be able to see them. Not to be able to see the emotion lacing them.

Reasoning with herself, she thought _we are the boyfriend and girlfriend now, surely he will not mind. _Making up her mind and summoning her courage, Starfire slowly reached her hand up to his mask. Running her fingers lightly around the edge, she traced the outline of the black material while looking into where his eyes would be. Silently asking what she could not aloud.

Robin nodded his head in silent agreement, and gave her lips a light kiss. Closing her eyes, Starfire let out a sigh and bit her lower lip. Then she gripped the edge of his mask and slowly started to peel it off his face. Holding her free hand, Robin gave it a comforting squeeze.

Fully removing his mask, she turned and placed it on her nightstand. She then turned back towards him, starting to raise her eyes up as she held her breath. Finally about to fulfill her long anticipated question and...

* * *

Starfire's POV

I wake up with the jolt and sit straight up in my bed, causing my pillow to fall to ground and giving me the head rush. My heart racing and body drenched in sweat, I pant as my clothes are doing the clinging to me. I cover my face with my hands shakily and remember why I had awaken.

It was Robin... again.

He has been haunting my schlorvaks recently. Actually, for the past few weeks and almost every single night. Always it happens in this order; we will do the kissing, tell each other we love one another, and then I will do the removing of his mask. Always so tantalizingly close to the hidden color of his eyes, but never actually doing the getting to see them. It drives me the crazy!

Although it does not help I am in the very strange problem. You see, I love Robin... as more than my best friend. I have ever since I met him. Trying to give him the 'hints', I constantly seek him out and touch him the most, but I do not think that he gets the 'idea'. I do not know how he feels about me, so I do not know what to do besides, wait. Always the waiting...

Removing my hands from my face, I stare up at the ceiling as a tear rolls down my face. I glance at the bedside clock and see it is around eight in the morning. Letting out a deep sigh, I remove myself from bed so I may get ready. Walking over to my closet I pick one of my purple uniforms from its hanger and put it on. I grab my boots and zip them up my long legs, followed by my gorget, armband, and gauntlets. Then I walk over to my mirror and brush my fiery red hair, while trying to wipe away my tears.

By Tamaranian standards, I am considered quite beautiful, as I have been told on many occasions. Although here on Earth, I am considered quite the 'strange'. My skin is orange while no one on Earth has this coloring, unless someone gets the bad spray tan, although I do not know what that is. I have weird green eyes and an unusually vibrant shade of red hair. Many Earth girls look at me as some sort of freak and often give me the strange looks while Earthen males seem to do the flirting with me. It confuses me greatly.

After I finish getting ready and look over myself once more, I go and sit on the edge of my bed. Hanging my head in deep thought, I think over my dreams. I do not even know what to make of them. Could Robin view me as more, as I view him? I do not know, but I know I require the advice. Then I decide I should do the going to the one person who I rely on most besides Robin; Raven.

Getting up, I open my door and make my way into the hall as my eyes begin to water once more. Quickly I walk down the hall, and reach Raven's room. Gratefully I did not meet anyone on my way here for I now have tears streaming down my face. I knock on her door and call miserably "Raven?"

The door opens slightly, enough for one of Raven's violet eyes to peer from the crack in the door and up at me. When she sees me and my tears she immediately opens the door all the way and asks "Starfire, what's wrong?" She is clearly worried, as it shows on her face and in her voice.

"Friend Raven, I require your assistance, _please" _I say, the last word coming out a choked sob. She nods her head silently and moves out of the way, allowing me to enter her room. Walking inside, I sit on her bed and draw my knees up to my chest. Raven's weight settles on her bed next to me and she grabs one of my hands as I cry into my knees.

At first, Raven did not do the liking of me. After we switched bodies and got to know each other better however, we became the 'girl friends'. We often go to the mall of shopping and have the girl talk when Raven is the up for it. Since defeating her father Trigon, Raven has been able to show emotion more freely. It is still a work in the progress, but everyone is very the happy with her progress. I know I am, the very much.

"What's wrong Starfire?" Raven asks me once more.

I look up at her and sigh as I drop my knees. "Oh Raven, I cannot stop dreaming of Robin" I say, looking over at her miserably, "I cannot stand being together in my dreams, but not being together in real life. I simply cannot Raven!" The tears are still falling down my face as I let go of her hand and wipe away them away.

"Starfire it's ok, Robin likes you, he just doesn't know how to express himself" she says folding her hands in her lap.

"He does?" I ask, leaning toward her with disbelief.

She gives me the look that says "Duh" and I cannot help but giggle. She smiles at me and says "The boy blunder just needs a little nudge, that's all."

"How do I give this 'nudge' friend Raven? Must I use my arms?"

"No Star, not an actual physical nudge" she explains, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Tilting my head in confusion, I question "Then what do you mean?"

Raven looks at me and answers after a moment of thinking "Make him realize how much he likes you and that you won't wait around forever by doing something."

"Oh, like what?"

"I don't know Star" she sighs, "you can go think about that."

I smile and give Raven a tight hug she does not return, but I do not mind. "Thank you friend Raven" I say as I stand up, "I will try to think of something."

Standing up as well, Raven replies "You're welcome, and you do that."

I step into the hall once again and take a deep breath. Perhaps Raven is right, maybe Robin does like me. Now all I need is the perfect plan. Making my way to the common room, I try to think of what I can do. Nothing comes to mind, but one thing is for sure, enough is enough...

and I am done doing the waiting.

* * *

Welp, there's my first chapter! Sorry it's not very long, but you can only add so much to the original ;) Please read and review! Love ya all!

Coming up: Robin's little problem...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This story is going to be multichapter, but I have no idea when the next update will be... Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review! I appreciate constructive criticism! I was going to something else, but this was suggested to me, and it was too cute to pass up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Thunder shook the ground while lightning flashed through the sky. Rain slammed into the humongous "T" shaped building that housed Jump City's heroes, the Teen Titans.

Robin laid awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling that lit up with lightning every other second it seemed. He was surprised, it was a very nasty storm outside, a lot of thunder. But what was that sound? He heard a light voice call his name from the door to his room. His heart skipped a beat when he realized who the voice belonged to, _Starfire_. _That sound must have been knocking_... he thought. _Idiot! Of course it is, she's scared of thunder storms!_

He jumped out of bed and slapped on his mask, then walked over to the door. Upon opening the door his breath immediately caught in his throat. There was Starfire, the gorgeous, exotic, radiant, goddess standing in front of him; in her nightgown. Robin couldn't tear his eyes away from her form, the silky purple slip she was wearing clung to her every curve perfectly. It was shorter than her uniform and gave off a hint of cleavage, and he was overwhelmed by the bare skin she was showing without her gorget, gloves, and boots.

As soon as Robin had opened his door, Starfire was hypnotized. Robin had come to the door, in only sweatpants. She was staring at his chiseled abs, but then a clap of thunder shook the ground, reminding her of why she was there.

"Robin?"

Her strangled cry brought him out of his trance. He looked up at her wide, fearful eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. _You little pervert, she's scared and needs comfort! Not you to ogle her!_

"Y-Yeah Star? What's wrong?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

She smiled sheepishly and rubbed her arm, "I am, scared of the storm friend Robin. I came to seek comfort from you, if that is the o and k?" she said somewhat hesitantly.

He inwardly groaned at her use of the word "friend", how he longed to be so much more. "That's fine Star, you can come in."

Starfire nodded her head and smiled appreciatively. Making her way into his room, she walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. He followed suit, and as soon as Robin sat down Starfire was clinging to him. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Starfire broke it.

"Robin this storm is most frightening, can we not do something to pass the time?" she asked, nervousness showing in her voice from the storm outside and being so close to Robin.

Robin's mouth went completely dry at her innocent question. A couple of things ran through his mind of how they could pass time, but he tried to push those thoughts to the very back of his mind.

Robin looked down at Starfire, and they stared into each other's eyes. Sitting up, Starfire kept their closeness, so that their legs and shoulders were touching. By some unknown force, Robin was being pulled towards her. Their faces were centimeters apart, and then Robin leaned forward and captured Starfire's lips in a sweet kiss.

After a few seconds they broke apart, and Robin looked at Starfire. She turned red and breathed "That was most glorious."

He gave a light chuckle and said "Well I'm glad."

She smiled and then surprised Robin by jumping on him and slamming her lips on his. He soon melted into the kiss and there tongues were dancing together. They broke their passionate embrace and tried to catch their breath. She reached up and touched the edge of his mask, he silently nodded his head and she pulled it off.

Staring into his sapphire pools, she breathed "Oh Ro-" but Robin silenced her mouth with his.

He pulled away from the dazed Starfire, and then whispered "Richard."

"What?" she asked, clearly confused.

"My name is Richard" he said with an embarrassed smile on his face.

She opened her mouth to say his name and...

* * *

I wake up panting with my sheets wrapped around my body. Staring at the ceiling, I try to catch my breath, and then I remember why I can't breath...

It was Starfire... again.

She has been invading all of my dreams recently, and I'm reaching my breaking point fast. Bruce may have trained me to mask emotions, but no one can control what they dream, and mine are starting to get to me. I want to tell Starfire who I am and show her my eyes, but I can't. It's very frustrating, her melodic voice so close to saying my name, always so close... but never getting to hear it, it drives me crazy!

I unwind myself from my sheets and stand up, where I pop my back and stretch. Looking at my bed I heave a big sigh, turns out my sheets aren't only soaked in sweat. I'll deal with those later though, right now I could really use a cold shower. I walk into the bathroom attached to my room and get in the icy spray of the shower.

After many house plant dying and green hair constantly covering the bathroom, we decided to add personal bathrooms to every one's rooms. I'm glad we have them now, because I don't really feel like seeing anyone right now.

I lean my head against the cool tile wall and take in some deep breaths. Why does _Star_ have to be in my dreams? Do I love her? Of course I do, but I don't know how she feels. Also, I'm no good at showing feelings. Thanks a lot Bruce.

After a while I get out of the shower and dry off. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I take hair gel and spike my hair into its signature style. Then I make my way out of the bathroom and over to my closet. I open the door and pick out one of my many bright uniforms. Putting it on along with my gloves, shoes, cape, utility belt and finally my mask, I go and collect my sheets.

Stepping into the hall I make my way to our laundry room, and I get there without seeing anyone. Thank God. Depositing my sheets into the washing machine and turning it on I make my way out of the room. I step in to the hallway once again and give a deep sigh, leaning against the wall. With one final sigh, I push myself off the wall and make my way to the common room. I'm trying to think of what I can do, but one thing is for sure, enough is enough...

and I am done waiting.

* * *

There's the next chapter! Please review, seriously it takes 10 seconds... As I said, wasn't my original idea for where the story was going to go, but the suggestion was just too cute to pass up on.

Coming up: What will Starfire do to "nudge" Robin? How will Robin get the girl? And how will they react to each other?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This story is going to be multichapter, but I have no idea when the next update will be... Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review! I appreciate constructive criticism! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

I stand outside the common room door, twisting my fingers around anxiously. My new found determination is making me nervous, I feel like there are thousands of fanorbla flies in my stomachs. Taking a deep breath and summoning my courage, I walk through the doors.

"Greetings friends!" I say with fake cheer "I trust you all got the good nights for sleep, yes?" I do the looking at all of my friends, and find them all in their usual spots, except one. Cyborg in the kitchen making the breakfast, Beast Boy playing the video games, and friend Raven is doing the reading while sipping her tea of herbal. Wait, where is Robin? I search around for him when Cyborg begins to speak.

"Hey lil lady, I slept great! How about you?" Cyborg calls from the kitchen and looks at me.

I smile and walk over to the stools by the counter and sit on one. "I slept well Cyborg" I lie. "I am the glad you had the pleasant schlorvaks. Now please, where is Robin?" I ask.

"Looking for your boyfriend huh?" he asks me while winking, causing me to blush.

"We are not doing the dating friend Cyborg" I say.

"Yeah, not _yet" _he says smiling. "But anyways, no. I haven't seen Rob yet, maybe you should go look for him?"

My heart flutters at the suggestion and I do the fighting not to lose my breath. By the look on his face, I can tell Cyborg is wishing to do the helping me out, and I appreciate it. I could use all the help I can get. Upon that thought, I decide to tell Cyborg.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah Star?" he says.

"I require your assistance."

He smiles and says "Sure lil lady, what for?"

I bite my lip and say "I am going to do the getting of Robin."

"Like 'get' as in prank? Or make him finally ask you out?" he asks confused.

I look up at him and say, embarrassed "Finally doing the asking me out."

"Well alright!" he shouts, making me blush even further. "Don't worry lil lady I'll help ya out, it's about time Rob made a move before your taken" he says, winking at me again.

I fly over the counter and give Cyborg a hug. "Oh thankyou friend Cyborg!"

"Alright Star, let up! You're gonna crush my neck!" he says, gasping for air.

I let go immediately and begin apologizing, "I'm so sorry Cyborg! I did not meant you harm..."

Interupting my rambling he says "Don't worry about it" waving a hand at me dismissively. "Now we need to think of a plan, but first I say we get more backup."

"What do you mean?" I ask, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"It's alright, I'll take care of it lil lady. Just meet me in your room in an hour."

"Ok Cyborg, and thank you" I say, hugging him once more.

"No prob Star" Cyborg said, hugging me back.

Pulling away, I flashed him one more smile and then float out of the common room. Once I leave the common room, I do the colliding with someone. "My apologies" I mutter, haven falling to the ground.

I hear a chuckle and my heart immediately does the stopping. Looking up, I see Robin standing over me, holding out his hand to help me up. I give a shy smile and accept his outstretched hand.

Pulling me up, he says "It's alright Star, no harm done." He flashes me that adorable boyish smile that makes my insides melt.

"I am glad that you are not harmed" I say.

Robin smiles at me, when I realize he has not done the letting go of my hand. I look down at our interlocked hands, causing Robin to blush and he immediately did the letting go.

"S-Sorry" he mumbled, but truly I did not mind. In fact, I would not mind if he would do the kissing of me either.

On Tamaran, lip contact is platonic, and simply signifies the transfer of knowledge. Being Tamaranian, we can learn any language through lip contact. However, upon watching the movies of romance and after asking Robin many questions that caused him to do the reddening, I finally understand what this "kiss" means on Earth. Then I began to fantasize what kissing Robin would be like, and I cannot currently banish that thought from my mind.

"It is ok, I-I do not do the minding" I say, blushing and biting my lip.

He gives me an embarrassed smile and says"O-Ok... W-Well I'm going to the common room. I-I'll see you later?"

"O-Ok" I say, then I wrap him in a hug. I almost squeal from joy when I feel his arms wrap around me. Our embrace ends sooner than I would have liked. He smiles at me and gives my hand one final squeeze. As soon as he walks through the common room doors, I cannot contain my joy any longer.

I take to the air and do the flips. Giggling I fly to my room and land on my bed with the bouncing. At least I will only have to do the waiting for an hour until we begin the planning. Perhaps this will be easier than I first thought.

* * *

I hear the knocking at my door, and fly over to open it. When I open my door, I find Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven standing there.

"Please, come in friends" I say, opening the door all the way. They all walk into my room and I shut the door. Raven is sitting on my bed while the boys are standing by my closet.

"Remind me why I'm here again" Raven says in her usual monotone.

"Yeah Cy! Why were we suppose to come to Star's room?" Beast Boy added.

"Because we need to help Star kick Rob's ass into gear!" Cyborg says, exasperated.

"So you told Cyborg?" Raven turned and asked me, causing all eyes to focus on me.

"Yes Raven, I need the help... As much as I can possibly do the getting" I said looking at all of them.

Nodding his head, Beast Boy says "Don't worry Star, we'll all help you get Robin."

"Count me in" Raven droned. We all do the turning to her, shocked. "What? It could be fun messing with Robin" she says shrugging her shoulders.

"Booyah! Now that's what I'm talkin about!" Cyborg said, pumping a fist in the air.

"So, what should I do friends?" I ask, having the no clue as to what I should do. The others all got the thoughtful expressions on their faces. Beast Boy was the first to suggest an idea.

"How about we go to the beach?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Yo, how would that help Star get Rob?" Cyborg asked critically.

"Well, Robin won't be able to take his eyes off her!" Beast Boy answered.

"Yeah, and then when guys try to hit on her, he'll get all crazy jealous!" Cyborg added, starting to approve of the plan.

I turned to Raven and asked "Hmm, what do you think friend Raven?" Truly I trust her judgement more than Cyborg's or Beast Boy's.

Looking at me, she answered "I don't think it's a bad idea... It'll at least make Robin realize what he can have more," shrugging her shoulders.

"See?! I can come up with good plans" Beast Boy said triumphantly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah, congratulations... One plan out of the hundred you've thought of actually has the potential to not fail, you're a total genius" Raven deadpanned.

Beast Boy turned red and stuck his tongue out at Raven, saying "You're just jealous that I thought of the plan!"

"Will you to cut it out?!" Cyborg interjected "We can work out your guys' couple problems after we help Star!" Raven sent Cyborg the "death glare", and Beast Boy turned red while he muttered to himself, pouting. "Thank you, now what do you think of the plan Star?"

I smiled and nodded my head, "I find the plan most agreeable... But how will we get Robin to do the agreeing to the trip of the beach?"

"Leave that to me and B lil lady... Alright, meeting over, see ya later Star with the word" Cyborg said smiling at me and walked out the door.

"Yeah bye Star, see ya later with the news" Beast Boy said, running after Cyborg in the hallway.

Raven got up to do the leaving, but I stopped her and said "Raven, before you leave, I must know if my suit of the bathing is the good enough."

She sighed and said "Alright Starfire, but make it fast."

Nodding my head, I flew over to my closet and started digging through my clothes. When I found the suit for swimming, I grabbed it and showed it to Raven.

Raven smiled and said "Oh yeah Star, he will definitely approve."

* * *

There's the next chapter! Please review, seriously it takes 10 seconds...

Coming up: What will Robin say to the beach? And what does Starfire's swimming suit look like?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy and please review! I appreciate constructive criticism! The next update depends on you... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Robin's POV

I just wanted to have a normal day and work on my crime reports, but of course that didn't happen. Freakin friends... I hate life, or so I originally thought. It all started when Cyborg and Beast Boy entered the crime room, or my "cave" as the other's call it. Working on crime reports from the recent fight with Plasmus, I was sitting at the desk when Cyborg and Beast Boy walked into the room.

"Yo Rob, whatcha workin on?" Cyborg asked me, standing in the door way.

"Just some reports" I said, not really paying attention.

"Cool, dude" Beast Boy said. Alright, now I know they want something.

Sighing, I swivel around in my chair to face them and asked slightly annoyed "What is it? What do you guys want?"

"Dude, could we maybe go to the beach today?" Beast Boy asks me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and ask "Why would we go to the beach? I have work to do."

"We could all use a break Rob, and the beach will be fun for everyone. Plus it's _really _hot out, so we can cool off" Cyborg reasoned.

"Yeah dude, and even _Raven _said she would go! So can we bro, pllllllleeeeaaaasssseeeee?" Beast Boy begged.

After what they said I began thinking about it. I mean, it couldn't hurt to take a break right? It _is_ pretty hot out... Also, it would give me the perfect chance to take a step on my new initiative, finally telling Starfire how I feel. Plus, I wouldn't mind seeing Star in a swimming suit... What?! I'm a guy, sue me.

"Sure" I said sighing "We can go, tell the others to meet in the common room in half an hour and we'll go."

"Booyah!" Cybrog said, pumping a fist in the air.

"Yeah dude! Thanks Robin!" Beast Boy said, running out of the room.

"Yeah, thanks Rob!" Cyborg added, following Beast Boy out of the room.

I shook my head at the two and tried to get back to my report, but I could not get Star out of my head. Pictures of Starfire in various swimming attire was filling my brain. Finally I gave up on the report and left the crime room, heading to my room so I could get ready for the beach. Reaching my room, I walked inside and began looking for my beach stuff.

I dug through my closet trying to find my trunks, and finally I dug them out. Taking off my uniform I put on my black swimming trunks and picked out a plain white t-shirt to put on as well. Also, I grabbed a pair of sandals along with a beach towel and headed to the common room. When I reach the common room, Cyborg and Beast Boy are already in there playing video games and sitting on the couch.

"Yo Rob!" Cyborg hollored when I walked in. "Me and B are ready, we're just waitin on the girls and then we can go" Cyborg told me while trying to finish the race they were currently playing.

"Alright" I said walking over and sitting on the couch.

"Oh you are so goin down grass stain!" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy.

"Not today dude, you're the one goin down tin man!" Beast Boy returned.

I try to ignore their stupid smack talk and wait patiently for Starfire. Deciding that I'm done waiting and I want to tell her how I feel scares the living shit out of me. Not being really good with feelings and showing them it's hard for me, and the only other relationship I've had did not go so well... and let's leave it at that. I don't have a plan yet, but I better think of one soon because I can't take this anxiety.

A couple minutes later I hear the doors open to the common room. I turn to see Raven wearing a black oversized t-shirt, dark sandals, sun hat, and sunglasses. The further she walks into the room I can finally get a glimpse of Starfire. She is wearing a purple swimming suit cover that looks like her uniform, only without showing her stomach. Also she has purple flip flops, but I'm surprised at the amount of skin she's showing without her gloves and gorget present. At this point I am only moderately breathless, not bad, but I have a bad feeling about this.

"Glorious friends! Now we may do the travelling to the beach and do the swimming yes?" Starfire asks.

I answer for everyone saying "Yeah Star, everyone got everything they need?" Looking around no one says anything, so I take that as a yes.

"I packed the food already, so let's go y'all!" Cyborg booms running down to the garage carrying a cooler, no doubt filled with our lunches.

"Dude! Wait for me!" Beast Boy yells running after Cyborg.

"Why did I agree to this?" Raven mutters to herself as she to heads down to the garage as well.

Turning to Starfire I ask "Ready to go Star?"

"Oh yes! I cannot wait to go in the water!" she squeals.

I chuckle and walk with her into the elevator. Not having bodies of water on her planet, it is always something that has fascinated her. Personally I think it is adorable... wait, focus Robin, focus!

"Will you participate in the swimming with me?" she asks me while giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

Pretending to think for a minute, I finally say "Fine, I _guess_ I can swim with you," faking exasperation. This causes her to giggle that beautiful giggle of hers and hit my arm.

Then she hugs me and says "Oh thank you Robin! We will have much of the fun!"

I smile at her and say "Yeah, we will Star." Then, out of nowhere, I grab her hand and hold it in mine. Realizing what I did, I was about to let go when I realized she was holding my hand back. God, her bare skin against mine felt so good. Why do I even wear gloves?

We reach the garage way to quickly for my taste. As soon as the doors open we let go, and begin walking towards the T-car. Damn, I wish I could hold her hand forver, wish I could hold _her..._ Stop it Robin! Why am I torturing myself?

"What took you guys so long?" Beast Boy whined.

"Just shut up and get in" Raven said angrily.

This casued Beast Boy to yelp and say "Shot gun." Looks like I get to sit next to Star now, _thank you_ Beast Boy.

We make Starfire sit in-between Raven and I, strangely enough Raven insisted on it, and I don't like it. I'm distracted by the thought however when I notice that Star and I's legs and shoulders are brushing, let's just say I'm trying _very_ hard not to blush right now. Raven is smirking at me, damn empathy powers.

This is going to be one hell of a car ride...

* * *

45 minutes later we finally arrive at some freakin "special" area of the beach. We got lost and had a lot of arguments over directions. Apparently Cyborg wanted to take us to a more secluded area of the beach, which was fine by me until he didn't know how to get there. Finally though we got here and now are parked in a dirt parking lot by the beach.

I step out of the car and offer a hand to Starfire to help her out as well. The moment her hand touches mine the butterflies return to my stomach, stupid brain. Once she is out of the car I flash her a smile and let go of her hand, no matter how much I don't want to. We walk around to the trunk of the T-car, going to help unload.

"Thank Azar we finally got here, a minute longer and I would have killed Beast Boy from all his stupid jokes" Raven says in her usual monotone while stretching.

Beast Boy crosses his arms at Raven and says "You know you think I'm funny Rae."

"No, I really don't actually" Raven says, coming to help us unpack our stuff. As she passes Beast Boy she leans in menacingly and spits "And don't call me Rae." Beast Boy whimpers and runs away towards the beach.

The rest of us all grab something and follow Beast Boy down to the beach. I notice there aren't many people here, maybe 15 others tops. Which is weird considering how beautiful of a day it is. It's fine by me however, less likely some ass hole will come and try to flirt with Starfire. We settle on a spot we all agree with and I lay down my towel in the sand next to Starfire's. Then I go and help everyone set up. Walking back to Star's and I's towels I find Starfire sitting on hers.

Confused I ask "What's wrong Star?"

She looks up and sees me, immediately smiling, getting up, and saying sweetly "Nothing is the wrong! I am simply doing the waiting on you!"

I chuckle and nod my head saying "Alright." Then I take my shirt off over my head and fling it on the ground. Looking back at Starfire I notice she is staring at me slack jawed. I raise an eyebrow at her and ask "Star, are you alright?" Not getting a response, I walk up to her and place a hand on her shoulder. "Starfire, are you ok?" This time she looks up at my face and flushes bright red.

"Y-Yes, I am the alright. S-Sorry, may we now do the s-swimming?" she mutters.

"Yeah, sure we can Star... but, uh, is that your swimsuit?" I ask, pointing to what she's wearing.

She looks down at her clothing and says "Oh no, this is merely the 'cover of swimsuits'." I nod my head, turn around, and walk back to my towel so I can fix it and make sure my shirt won't blow away.

Why was she staring at me like that? Did I do something wrong? I don't know what I did, but it sure made her stare. Maybe it was me taking my shirt off? No it couldn't be, could it?

I am interrupted from my train of thought when I hear Starfire call "Robin." I turn around and my jaw hit the sand. "Please, my appearance is pleasing, yes?" she asks me, giving a twirl. All I can do is stare.

Starfire, _my _Starfire, is wearing a string bikini. It's all purple with green and purple embroidery on one side of the top and on the bottoms. Showing off her long, tan legs and her flat, toned stomach; I have died and gone to heaven. Her bikini shows off a generous amount of cleavage and shows all of her curves.

Becoming worried she calls my name again, this time it registers in my brain that she asked me a question. I dumbly nod my head and say "Y-Yeah, Star... Y-You look... a-amazing" I stammer and turn bright red. Curse me and my freakin nervous stuttering!

She blushes and says "Thank you Robin, I find your appearance pleasing as well." I smile at that and walk up to her. By surprise I throw her over my shoulder and run into the ocean while she screams and giggles.

Perhaps this day won't be as bad as I thought...

* * *

There you go, another chapter! I won't update until I get at least 25 reviews, so please review! Seriously, it takes like 10 seconds... You can even review if your not a member of the website...

Coming up: The day at the beach, what happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy and please review, I appreciate constructive criticism! Next I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, thank you guys so much! It really helps me so keep it up! The next update depends on you... Once again, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Third POV

Raven sat on the beach under her umbrella, reading. Honestly she didn't mind the beach, as long as she didn't get sun. Reading on the beach with waves in the background is very relaxing, that is until Beast Boy comes along. "Seriously, it's bad enough I have to deal with freakin Robin and Starfire's suppressed emotions all day" Raven thought, "But now this moron?"

"Hey Rae-ven" Beast Boy corrected himself when Raven gave him the death glare. Walking up to where Raven was sitting, he sat next to her on his beach towel.

Sighing, Raven turned to him, putting down her book and asked "What do you want Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy turned red and said "Uh... I-I was just w-wondering if you want to go swimming, w-with me," looking down.

Raven was shocked at Beast Boy's question, and turned slightly pink. "Uh... I don't think so Beast Boy, I don't really do, swimming or sun" Raven answered anxiously.

That did not deter Beast Boy however, for he responded "Oh please Raven! For just a little bit?!"

"Uhhh... Fine..." Raven said, not putting up much of a fight. Secretly hiding the fact that she really was touched by Beast Boy's offer. Up close, she found Beast Boy without a short to be a pleasing sight. She will never admit it, but Raven has a crush on him.

"Yes!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping up and waiting on Raven to do the same. Sighing, Raven got up and took off her sunhat, sunglasses, and lastly her swimsuit cover. As soon as Raven removed her swimsuit cover, the little thing that was Beast Boy's brain melted.

Upon Starfire's begging and insisting, Raven finally put on the black bikini that kept being shoved into her face. Raven was more self conscience than others about her body, and didn't want to wear something that showed so much skin. However, after many reassurances from Star, she finally put on the swimsuit, but covered up with a huge black t-shirt. The current look Beast Boy was giving her made Raven feel beautiful and glad she consented with Starfire's wishes. She would have to thank her later.

Blushing, Raven asked Beast Boy "W-What's wrong Beast Boy?"

He turned even redder and stuttered "Oh... Uh... N-Nothing, you l-look really good Rae."

Raven gave a rare smile and said "Thank you Beast Boy, you don't look half bad yourself... Now how about swimming?"

"Yeah-yuh!" Beast Boy yelled and dragged Raven down to the water. Never letting go of her hand, he pulled Raven into the ocean.

* * *

When Robin carried Starfire into the water screaming and giggling, he didn't realize what he had gotten himself into. As soon as he got in the water up to his waist, he threw Starfire into the ocean while she squealed. Starfire plunged into the crystal clear water and surfaced a foot away, only her head showing.

"That was the mean!" she said, swimming up to Robin who was now deeper.

Robin chuckled and teased "That was mean? How?"

Reaching him she stood in front of him and huffed "Because you did the throwing of me into the water! That is the mean!" Then she hit Robin on the arm and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah ok, suuuurrreeee" Robin said shaking his head at her actions. Before she had the chance to respond though, he splashed her with a huge wave. Mouth hanging open and eyes closed, Starfire stood there for a minute shocked before she opened her eyes and smiled devishly at Robin.

"Oh Robin, you have made the big mistake" Starfire said as she rose out of the water, still smiling.

"Oh shit..." was all Robin had time to get out before she dived back into the water and created a huge wave that swept over him. He surfaced a foot away from Starfire and coughed up some water, trying to take a breath. Out of nowhere Starfire emerged next to him and immediately became flustered.

"I am so sorry Robin!" she said, patting him on the back. "I did not mean, eep!" she squeaked by surprise when Robin tackled her into the water. Both of them surfaced at the same time and looked at each other. Then they simultaneously broke out into laughter and gasped for breath.

"Now who's mean?" he asked Starfire once they had both caught their breaths.

"Me?! I am not the one who did the starting of it!" she said dramatically. Not being able to think of a comeback, he smirked at her and then slowly crept underwater. "Robin?" she asked, looking for him. All of a sudden something brushed by her ankle. "Eep! What was that?" she said out loud.

Underwater, Robin was swimming along the bottom while Starfire swam above him. He rubbed a hand against her ankle and fought not to laugh when she jumped, hearing her scream. Deciding to scare her more, he took his hand and pulled on her ankle, making her kick her legs. Robin surfaced behind her quietly and took in a breath, not wanting to spoil his fun.

"Robin!" she called, "I do the knowing that it is you!" Looking around she sang song "Come out now please."

Going underwater, he swam up to Starfire's back and ran his hand through her hair. She turned around but did not see anyone, him being underneath her feet. Robin put his hands around her waist and lifted her out of the water, them facing each other.

She squealed and giggled saying "Robin!" Laughing, he let Starfire back down from the air. When they both finally stopped laughing, they realized how close they really were. Still having his arms wrapped around her, their bodies were pressed together, faces inches apart. By some unknown force their faces were getting closer, only an inch away. Both their eyes shut and heads tilted, centimeters from pressing their lips together. When Cyborg shouted at the couple, causing them to jump apart.

"Yo, Love birds! Come eat lunch, we're all hungry!" Cyborg yelled, smiling.

"O-Ok, w-we'll be r-right... t-there!" Robin yelled back, stuttering. Blushing he looked at Starfire who was also red and staring at him. "I-I guess w-we should h-head in" he said. She nodded her head and they both headed back to shore, thinking the same thing. _Damnit__!_

* * *

Cyborg saw his perfect opportunity for teasing when Robin and Starfire were wrapped up in each other. Never expecting them to actually go in for the kiss, he yelled at them that it was time for lunch. Watching them jump and stutter was one of the funniest things he's ever seen. Walking back to the others he sat down on his towel and smiled at his success.

"You know we're suppose to be helping Star, not keeping them from each other" Raven droned, annoyed.

"Yeah dude, that was so not cool!" Beast Boy added, confused.

"Well I just can't pass up on a opportunity to tease Rob! Plus, you really think they want their first kiss to be in the water on a public beach?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Maybe not, but that still wasn't right" Raven said.

"Aww... they'll be fine" Cyborg said, waving it off. The three got out their lunches and began eating when Robin and Starfire walked up and sat on their towels. "Looks like y'all were havin fun out there" Cyborg said teasingly.

Robin got all huffed up and was about to answer when Starfire answered for him, "Oh yes friend Cyborg, I was having much of the fun! What about you Raven?" she said turning to Raven.

Raven turned red and said "Umm... yeah, it was... fun," turning to Beast Boy.

Nodding his head Beast Boy added "Yeah it was, but what were you doin Cy?"

"Yeah Cyborg, what were you doing?" Robin emphasized, curious.

"Yo, what do you think I was doin?! I was showin off my baby of course!" Cyborg stated proudly.

"Really dude? To who?" Beast Boy enquired.

Cyborg got mad as he remebered and yelled "Some stupid punks that think they're car is better then my baby!" Then he started rambling "I mean really?! Who is stupid enough to challenge me?! Their car was nothin but," he got cut off when they all yelled "Enough Cyborg!" He smiled apologetically and said "Hehe... sorry."

"It is the o and k friend Cyborg, we do the forgiving of you! Now please, let us all enjoy the lunch together!" Starfire cried happily and then bit into her mustard sandwich. All of them nodded their heads in agreement and began eating their lunches.

* * *

An hour later Beast Boy and Cyborg were throwing the Frisbee around while the others talked while laying on their towels. When a guy came up and approached Star. He had shaggy red hair and blue eyes with a pleasant build.

Walking up to Starfire's purple beach towel where she was lounging, he said "Hey, you're Starfire right? The sexy alien from the Teen Titans?"

"Umm... yes...?" she answered, confused. Robin gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, ready to beat this guys ass in 5 seconds if he needed to.

"Thought so, the names Karras. How about you and I go take a walk together?" he asked, leering down at her.

"No thank you, I wish to remain with my friends please" she answered politely.

Not taking no for an answer, he tried to grab her arm and pull her up saying "Come on baby, I'm not asking for much."

Robin immediately stood up and broke the guys hold on Star's arm, "I believe she said no" he said angrily.

Turning and facing Robin the guy said "Oh yeah, and whatcha gonna do about it boy wonder?"

Calmly, with an underlying tone of ice, Robin spat through clenched teeth "I don't want to harm a civilian if I don't have to, so please just go." Starfire sat wide eyed as Robin and this "Karras" bickered, was he really defending her? Raven just smirked and watched, amused.

The stupid Karras tried to throw a punch at Robin, but he easily evaded the blow. Avoiding several more punches, Robin let out out a punch of his own. It connected right with Karras's nose, effectively breaking it. As blood gushed from his nose Robin delivered a swift kick to his abdomen, knocking him into the sand.

Grabbing him by the collar of his tank top, Robin lifted him off the ground from where he was sitting and growled threateningly in his face "If I _ever _see you even look at Starfire again, I will hunt you down and beat you to a pulp. Do you understand?" Karras meagerly nodded his head and Robin dropped him to the ground, watching as he scampered off and ran down the beach.

Robin was attacked by Starfirhe who flew up and wrapped him in a hug saying "Oh thank you Robin!"

Smiling, he hugged her back and said "No problem Star, I would never let anyone hurt you."

Keeping her arms wrapped around him, she leaned back and looked into his mask, whispering "I thank you Robin, I will never let anyone harm you either."

Just as they started to lean in Beast Boy and Cyborg ran up and yelled "Dude, that was so cool! You totally whipped dat guys ass!"

Pulling apart while blushing, Robin nodded his head and said "Thanks guys." Then he grabbed Starfire's hand, and interlocking their fingers, he dragged her back over to their towels and over to where Raven was.

"Nice work Robin" Raven said.

"Thanks Raven" he said, chuckling.

Starfire looked down at their interlocked hands and smiled when she noticed he didn't let go. The rest of the day at the beach they did not let go.

* * *

They were on their way home, with fingers still interlocked, while Robin reflected on the day. He had beat up that jerk Karras, and chased away about three other guys as well. At least none of them required to get physical like Karras. All in all it was a good day, he had a great time with his friends and Starfire, but they had been so close to kissing! Twice!

Starfire was thinking the exact same thing as she felt Robin's thumb absentmindedly rub across the top of her hand, causing her pulse to race. She had to fight off several sluts that tried to throw themselves at Robin. After Karras though, he never let go of her hand unless they needed to use it. It was driving her crazy as to what it meant. However, their close proximity was making it worse.

Finally arriving at the tower, Robin got out and helped Starfire to get out as well with their interlocked hands. Everyone grabbed something to carry, and they headed upstairs in the elevator. Once they reached the common room they all decided to go to bed, having been at the beach all day. After saying good night they all headed to their respective rooms, except Robin who, with hands still intertwined, walked Starfire to her room.

They walked down the hall in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Soon the couple reached Starfire's room and stood outside of it. Starfire standing in front of her door facing Robin.

She smiled at him and finally breaking their hands apart, hugged him saying "Thank you Robin. I had the most wonderful of times today with you at the beach."

Returning the smile he hugged her back and said "I did to Star, it was really fun even though I had to chase off a couple of guys."

This caused her to giggle and lean back looking at his face, "Do not forget I also had to do the chasing off of many females" she said.

He chuckled and teased her saying "How could I?! Like when you started growling at that one girl and she screamed?"

Starfire pouted and said "It is not my fault! Tamaranians do the growling!"

"It's alright Star" he said lovingly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think it's cute."

"You do?" she asked, hopeful.

Realizing what he just did, he turned red and said "Oh, umm... Y-Yes, I d-do."

Blushing as well, she bited her lip and gets a contemplative Look on her face. Finally, she leans in and kisses Robin on the cheek. Them untangling herself from the shocked Robin she says "Good night" and goes into her room.

Placing a hand on the place Starfire's lips had just been moments before, a big grin forms on his face. He walks on clouds alll the way back to his room. The smile never leaving his face as he changes into pajamas and climbs into bed.

As soon as Starfire closed her door, she leaned against it for support. A smile forming on her face, she squealed with joy and took to the air. After many flips and somersaults she put on her nightgown and flopped into bed.

Both of them thinking about the other and what their new plans might be.

* * *

There you go, another chapter! I won't update until I get at least 40 reviews, so please review! Seriously, it takes like 10 seconds... You can even review if your not a member of the website... You. An write about anything, even make suggestions. I would love to hear some ideas...

Coming up: What does Robin have up his sleeve?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy and please review, I appreciate constructive criticism! Next I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, thank you guys so much! It really helps me so keep it up! The next update depends on you... Once again, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Robin's POV

Opening my eyes I look up at the ceiling in my room. Last night I had dream after dream of Starfire and I leaning into kiss, but we always got interrupted. Letting out a dreamy sigh, I think of yesterday. We had almost kissed twice, held hands for hours, hugged like 5 times, and she even kissed me on the cheek. Now I need to think of something to do where I can make the move and kiss her.

But where would we go? Obviously not the beach... Maybe the movies? No, too dark. Park? No, not unique enough. Umm, the fair? I shoot straight up in bed with eyes wide and a smile. The fair, it's perfect! I can take her on the Ferris Wheel! All alone at night with fireworks, sitting close... something is bound to happen.

Getting out of bed I run into my bathroom, going to take a shower. I'm trying to move as fast as possible so I can ask Starfire to go as soon as possible. I take off my clothes and through them on the ground, stepping into the shower. Letting the spray of the shower wash over me, I think about Starfire and what she does to me. I mean, in literally a day, she has made me turn into an even greater babbling idiot around her and even making me almost kiss her. Now I'm racing to ask her to the fair, even though we're not dating I'm a nervous wreck and yet still excited. God, the things I do for love...

As this thought enters my mind, I stare wide eyed at the wall. The thought has never crossed my mind... Holy Shit! I am totally in love with Starfire. Reaching this realization, a huge grin forms on my face. I love Starfire... I _love _Starfire... **I love Starfire!** Moving with speed that would make the flash jealous, I wash myself and jump out of the shower. I dry myself off and spike my hair. Then running to my closet I grab a uniform and put it on. About to run out of the room, I realize I don't have my mask. Running and finding my mask, I slap it on my face and head into the hallway. Walking towards Star's room, I run into Raven.

She raises an eyebrow at me and says "Ok, your emotions are screaming... What's wrong with you?"

A big dopey smile forms on my face and I say "Nothing is wrong, absolutely nothing." Then I walk right past her and continue on my way to Starfire's room.

Smirking, Raven shakes her head at Robin and mumbles to her self "Soo... Love sick."

When I reach Starfire's door I remember one minor problem, I have no freakin idea what I'm going to say. Standing outside her door for what feels like ages, I finally knock.

"One moment please" I hear her sweet angelic voice call from inside, causing my heart to flutter. A minute later her door opens and she stands in the door way wearing her uniform. Upon seeing me, her face lights up with a smile and she says "Oh, Robin! Good morning! I trust you had pleasant schlorvaks, yes?"

I smile at her and say "Yeah I did, how about you?"

Blushing, she says "Oh, umm... Y-Yes I did."

Curious at her response, I raise an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Hmm... What were we dreaming about huh?" I asked, leaning towards her.

"It is the none of your business" she responded sassily.

"Mmhm..." I said teasingly. "You're just embarrassed."

Getting all huffed up she said "No I am not, you are just the mean."

I chuckled at her and said "Yeah, yeah, I'm mean. We already went through that. I actually didn't come here to tease you."

Starfire raised an eyebrow at that and questioned sassily "What did you do the coming to my door for then?"

Now it was my turn to blush as I stuttered "Oh, um... I-I just wanted to know i-if you maybe w-wanted to go to the fair today?" Inwardly I groaned, how come every damn time I talk to this girl I stutter!

A bright smile formed on her face as she said "Robin, I would do the liking of that very much!"

Smiling a smile of relief, I said "Ok, when do you wanna go with the others?"

Starfire visibly deflated and said "Oh, umm... w-whenever you wish to," looking down at her feet.

"What's wrong Star?" I asked, tilting her face up with a finger.

"Nothing is wrong Robin" she responded. I know when Starfire is lying to me, and this is no exception.

"Please tell me what's wrong Starfire, did I say something to upset you?" I questioned, worried.

Shaking her head, Starfire exclaimed "Oh no Robin! You did not do the upsetting of me, i-it was the something else."

I nod my head and wrap my arms around her saying "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She hugs me back and smiles, "No Robin, I am the o and k. May we go to the fair later so we may do the watching of the fireworks?" she asked hopefully.

I let her go from my arms and look into her eyes, saying "Of course we can go to see the fireworks! So about 8? Does that sound ok to you?

"Glorious!" she exclaims, clapping her hands.

Chuckling at her actions, I have one more thing to ask "Are we going to wear civies?"

"May we?" Starfire asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeaaase?"

"Alright Star" I say smiling.

"Even more glorious! I must go tell friend Raven" she exclaims.

I nod my head and say "Ok, you tell Raven and I'll let the guys know?"

Smiling, she answers "Yes! A most agreeable plan."

"Ok well, I'll see you later on tonight?" I say hopefully.

"Yes, you most definitely will. Goodbye Robin" she says wrapping me up in a hug, and then she gives me a peck on the cheek before floating down the hall.

I stand there shocked for a minute, before I smile and shake my head. She _really_ needs to stop doing that...

* * *

There you go, another chapter! I won't update until I get at least 50 reviews, so please review! Seriously, it takes like 10 seconds... You can even review if your not a member of the website... You can write about anything, even make _polite _suggestions. I would love to hear some ideas...

Coming up: The fair!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy and please review, I appreciate constructive criticism! Next I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, thank you guys so much! It really helps me so keep it up! The next update depends on you... Once again, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Third POV

Starfire and Raven were currently in Starfire's room, an hour before they were suppose to leave for the fair. Picking out different clothes, Starfire was asking Raven what she should wear.

"I do not know what to wear Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, digging through her closet.

Raven sighed and said "Everything you've shown me has looked fine Starfire, just pick one."

Looking at Raven she whined "But I wish to do the looking good! Robin and I may partake in the kissing! We already almost have twice now!" No matter how much she tried, Raven simply could not hold back her smile at Starfire's words.

"I know Starfire, and I'm really happy for you. I'm sure Robin will make a move soon" Raven said. Then she got up and walked over to Starfire, looking at her clothes. "How about that top?" Raven suggested pointing to a sapphire blue tank top. It had silver beading along the neckline and was tight on top, but flowed out underneath her bust ending at the hips. Looking at the top, Star nodded her head in approval and grabbed a pair of short white shorts.

"This will look nice, yes?" Starfire asked Raven. Nodding her head, Raven grabbed Starfire a pair of silver ballet flats.

Handing the shoes to Starfire, she said "Here, these will match the silver beading on the top. Plus, you don't want to be _that _much taller than him."

Giggling, Starfire said "Oh perhaps you are right, thank you Raven!" Then, much to Raven's discomfort, Stsrfire began stripping off her uniform.

Turning around to give the Tamarnian privacy, Raven said "Starfire, remember what I told you about privacy?"

"Oh, sorry Raven! I was simply so excited that I did the forgetting. You may do the looking now, I am properly clothed" Starfire answered. Raven turned around to look at Starfire, and she couldn't help but smirk. Oh Robin was going to _love _this_. _Please, my appearance is pleasing, yes?" Starfire asked, concerned with the smirk on her friend's face.

"Yeah Starfire, you look good. Robin is going to _freak_ out" Raven said, trying to put Starfire's nerves at ease.

Blushing, Starfire replied "Oh... Thank you friend Raven." Then a bright grin formed on her face as she exclaimed excitedly "Now it is time for the hair and makeup! Will you do the helping me, please?" Starfire gave Raven the puppy eyes that even she couldn't resist.

Groaning, Raven replied "Fine! I'll do your stupid hair and makeup!"

"Glorious!" Starfire squealed as she dragged Raven over to her vanity where various hair and makeup tools laid.

"Alright, sit down" Raven instructed. Starfire obliged Raven's directions and did as she was told.

"Perhaps you would like me to assist you as well friend Raven?" Starfire asked hopefully.

Knowing there was no way out of it, Raven sighed and said "Whatever."

"Joy!" Starfire exclaimed happily. She couldn't wait to be with Robin, she did love him after all...

* * *

Rummaging through his closet, Robin was looking for something to wear. It was thirty minutes until they left and he wanted to be there when Starfire walked into the common room. Since they had decided to wear civies, he was trying to pick something.

Digging out a pair of dark wash jeans, he threw those on his bed to wear. Next he had to look for a shirt. Robin found a grey button up shirt and decided to wear that, grabbing a pair of black and grey Jordan's as well.

Quickly, Robin took off his uniform and put on his civilian clothes. Then, walking into the bathroom, he checked to make sure his hair was still spiked. Afterwards, he walked back into his room and sat on the bed to put his shoes on. Rolling the sleeves up on his shirt until they were 3/4 length, he gave himself a once over in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked pretty good.

Robin walked out of his door and towards the common room. He was _extremely _nervous about tonight. Starfire was bound to look beautiful, which just made his heart beat even faster. Plus, adding to his anxiety was the fact that they were bound to be alone, so they might end up kissing. What if she didn't love him? That thought never seemed to leave his mind no matter how hard he tried.

Arriving at the common room, he stepped inside. Looking over at his two male teammates on the couch, he saw they were playing video games. _Shocker_. Walking over to them, Robin sat down on the couch and watched them play. Beast Boy was wearing black jeans, a purple plaid shirt, and black vans while Cyborg of course wore nothing, he didn't need to after all and whenever he tried on clothes it just made him feel silly._  
_

Robin had gotten the guys up so now the three of them were standing and facing the common room door. They stood there for a couple minutes when finally the doors opened. Raven walked out and all the boy's eyes widened, especially Beast Boy's.

Raven was wearing a black,lacey, high-low top that flowed around her nicely. Also she had dark jean shorts that ended about three inches above the knee and black sandals with dark gems on them. Her hair was slightly wavy while her makeup was light. Starfire had applied a light tan and shimmery color of eyeshadow to Raven's lids with black mascara and light pink lips. Lastly a single amethyst pendant hung around her neck from a silver chain, matching her eyes and hair.

Raven blushed at the boys stares and asked "What?!"

"Oh, n-nothing Rae... You just look really good" Beast Boy responded. Raven gave a small smile and turned even redder. Then she moved out of the doorway, letting Starfire come through. Starfire came out and all the guy's eyes widened once more, while Robin thought he was going to have a heart attack. _Why_ did he agree to civies?!

Starfire with her sapphire top, white shorts, and silver ballet flats looked stunning. Her fiery red hair was curled and tumbled in waves down her back. Raven had applied a light purple shimmer to Starfire's eyelids along with a thin line of black eyeliner and mascara, lips a raspberry color. In place of her usual accessories, she wore an emerald pendant from a silver chain, matching her eyes.

"I look the o and k?" Starfire asked sweetly, walking up to Robin.

Nodding his head, Robin said "Y-You look better than ok Star... You l-look amazing."

Starfire blushed, "I thank you Robin, and you look most handsome as well" Starfire replied shyly. Truth was that to Starfire, Robin looked incredible in his attire. Again though she was saddened to see his mask there, always there. "One day" she thought, "I will do the knowing of what color Robin's eyes are."

Robin thought it was a little ironic that the color of Starfire's shirt matched his eyes, which she had yet to see. Really he wanted to show her, he did, but with that came his back story and secret identity. Things he didn't really want to deal with right now. "When the times if right" he concluded, making that promise to himself.

"Well alright, looks like the girls are ready so let's go!" Cyborg said, turning towards the garage.

"I call driving!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran in front of Cyborg down to the garage. "Catch me if you can Cy!" he called tauntingly.

"Yo, get back here grass stain!" Cyborg yelled running after Beast Boy.

Sighing, Raven began walking to the garage as well and grumbled to herself "Why does this always happen?"

Waiting for Starfire to feed Silkie, Robin offered a hand to her and asked "Shall we go?"

Giggling, she replied "Yes, we shall." Hand in hand they walked to the elevator and waited as it took them down to the garage.

"I truly look the alright?" Starfire asked, really just wanting to hear him say it again.

Robin looked over at the woman he loved in secret and said "Yes Starfire, you look beautiful."

Looking over at Robin, Starfire smiled shyly and blushed saying "I thank you." Then she began to lightly swing their interlocked hands back and forth. Grinning, Robin joined Starfire and began swinging his arm in unison with hers. Reaching the garage, their friends were waiting on them once again.

Opening up the car door, he helped Starfire in and sat down next to her, never breaking their hands. Now they were on their way to the fair.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and they arrived at the pier where the fair was. Opening the door, Robin helped Starfire out of the car.

"Ok guys, we'll all meet here at 10:30 if we're not together by then, got it?" Robin explained. The others all nodded their heads before heading into the fair.

Once inside they immediately separated into three groups; Raven and Beast Boy were one, Cyborg another while Robin and Starfire went off alone.

Raven and Beast Boy walked through the fair looking around when Beast Boy spoke "Ooh! The ring toss!"

"Really?" Raven droned, "These games are totally fixed so that no one can win."

Beast Boy looked at Raven and said "Nuh-uh! No they're not! And I'll prove it!"

Beast Boy dragged Raven to the ring toss. Walking up to the carney at the booth Beast Boy paid for three rings.

"If you land one you get a prize" the carney said, clearly bored out of his mind.

Noddng his head, Beast Boy turned to Raven and said "Just watch and learn Rae." Raven rolled her eyes and stood there while Beast Boy played his game.

The first ring he tossed hit a bottle but bounced right off. The second ring missed the bottles completely, landing on the ground. Finally the third ring landed on a bottle's neck and stayed there.

"Yeah dude! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Beast Boy yelled as the carney told him to pick a prize. Looking at all of the prizes, Beast Boy picked a giant stuffed giraffe and turned to Raven.

"Uhh... Here you go Raven, for you" Beast Boy said, handing the giraffe to her.

Raven took the animal and a light blush dusted her face as she said "Thank you Beast Boy."

Giving her a warm smile, Beast Boy offered her a hand and said "Wanna go win some more prizes?"

"Sure" Raven said as she accepted his hand, giving him a small smile.

"Let's go!" Beast Boy exclaimed, dragging Raven along to another game. Clutching the animal tightly, Raven looked at their interlocked hands and smiled. It felt good.

* * *

Cyborg walked down the aisle of the fair looking for something to do. Being too heavy to ride any of the rides, he was looking for something else to occupy his time. Walking down the path he accidentally bumped someone with his arm, knocking them over.

"Oh I am so sorry" Cyborg said as he offered a hand to the person. A woman around his age looked up at Cyborg and smiled.

"No harm done" she said as she accepted Cyborg's hand. Once again on her feet she wiped off her clothes and smiled at Cyborg.

"My name's Sara" she said, sticking out her hand. Looking her over, Sarahead petite and small. Her long blonde hair complimenting her bright blue eyes. "She's breathtaking" Cyborg thought.

Smiling, Cyborg grabbed her hand and shook it saying "C-Cyborg."

"Yeah I thought so, I teach a class for disabled children. You should stop by some time, the children love you" Sara said warmly.

"Of course I'll stop by, I love talking to children!" Cyborg said, already excited about going to see the kids. "So," Cyborg continued "Do you wanna maybe, grab something to eat? I'm buying to repay for knocking you down."

Giggling, Sara replied "I'd like that."

With one last smile Cyborg led her down the walkway, having found something, or someone, beautiful to spend time with.

* * *

Starfire had been dragging Robin to every ride she wanted to go on, and Robin didn't mind in the slightest. Currently Starfire had dragged Robin over to the bumper cars.

"Please, what is this ride?" she asked turning to Robin.

Smiling, Robin explained "They're bumper cars Star. You ride in one and drive around ramming the other cars until time is up."

"Oh, may we go on the cars of bumper?" Starfire asked Robin sweetly.

"Sure Star" he said taking her into the line. After ten minutes of waiting they finally got to go and Robin helped Starfire with her car. He explained how to drive and the rules. Finally buckling in Starfire, Robin found a car and got in. The bell sounded signaling their time had started and immediately there was chaos.

Looking for Starfire, Robin drive his car around surprise crashing others when they weren't looking. He had to admit, this was pretty fun. Finally he spotted Starfire who was driving like a maniac and crashing every car in sight. Smirking, he drove behind Starfire and crashed into her rear bumper. Turning around, Starfire saw Robin and giggled.

"I will do the getting of you now!" Starfire said as she turned her car around and chased Robin around the rink. Both of them laughing and screaming the whole time. At the end of their time Robin helped Starfire out of her car, their hands immediately finding each other.

"Oh Robin that was most glorious!" Starfire exclaimed smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it, and yeah I had fun too" Robin replied giving her a smile, and pulling Starfire away from the bumper cars he walked over to the games section. "Come on, lets go win you a prize" Robin said giving her hand a light squeeze. She smiled at Robin as he took her over to the dart toss. Paying for three darts, he had to land all three on a balloon for a prize. Piece of cake.

Robin threw the darts expertly one after another in a matter of 5 seconds, and all of them found targets. The carney stood there wide eyed before he got down the prize Robin had selected. Smiling, Robin turned to Starfire and gave her the ginormous teddy bear he had picked.

"Here you go Star" he said.

Taking the bear in her arms, Starfire blushed and hugged Robin saying "I thank you for the bear Robin." When she pulled away, Starfire gave Robin a kiss on the cheek, causing both of their faces to redden further.

"Y-You're welcome Star, now how about some cotton candy?" he asked, blushing.

Starfire grinned and said "Oh joy, I love the cotton of candy! Let us go!"

Chuckling at her they walked hand in hand to get cotton candy while Starfire clutched her now most prized possession in her arm.

* * *

The fireworks started at 10:00, and it being 9:45 everyone was getting ready to watch them by picking their spots. Beast Boy and Raven just sat down on a bench to watch, still holding hands. Cyborg and Sara stayed at their table to watch. One could say that something blossomed between them. Robin took Starfire on the Ferris Wheel to watch the fireworks, same as the last time they came.

The Ferris Wheel stopped its revolution, leaving Robin and Starfire at the very top. It always stopped at 9:50 to let the people on board watch the fireworks. Looking over at Starfire, he saw her looking at the ocean still clutching her bear.

"Hopefully this time an alien probe doesn't come and steal you away" Robin said smiling.

Starfire giggled and looked over at Robin saying "I do not think so, but if one does surely you will not mind throwing yourself off the roof, yes?"

Blushing, Robin replied "Hey, well I had to do something! It's not my fault I don't have super powers." Robin began pouting, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is alright Robin. I admire that you have no powers and yet are the fesrless leader of our team" Starfire said, leaning over and resting her head on Robin's shoulder. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he smiled at what she had said.

"Thank you Starfire. I admire that you aren't even from Earth and yet you still chose to protect it" Robin said.

Starfire smiled saying "And I thank you Robin. I may not be from Earth but I protect the innocent which Earth is full of. Also, you are here as well Robin." Hoping that Robin would get the hint, she blushed at her close confession.

Robin's eyes widened at what she said, and he replied "And now you're here, all the more reason to protect Earth." Stunned, Starfire took her head off of Robin's shoulder and looked into his mask. They were two inches apart, a mere two inches. They began to lean in when Robin's communicator went off. Starfire huffed and sank down into her seat while Robin groaned and answered his communicator.

Cyborg's face flashed on the screen and said "Just checkin up on y'all."

"Yeah well Star and I are fine, we're on the Ferris Wheel" Robin said irritably.

"Yo Rob, what's wrong with you?" Cyborg asked confused.

"Don't worry about, Robin over and out" Robin answered as he turned his communicator off. Sighing he looked over at Starfire slouched in her seat. Was it just him or did she look, disappointed?

Grabbing her hand, he gave it a comforting squeeze. Starfire laid her head back on Robin's shoulder and he put his arm around her. It just felt, right. Just then a firework lit up the sky, signaling the fireworks had started. The two stayed that way the rest of the show.

* * *

There you go, another chapter! I'm sorry, I'm sure most of you hate me but the kiss will be soon I promise! I won't update until I get at least 70 reviews, so please review! Seriously, it takes like 10 seconds... You can even review if your not a member of the website... You can write about anything, even make **_polite _**suggestions. I would love to hear some ideas...

Also, check out my new AU dick and kori story called The Beauty Within. Oh, and PrincessNightstar24 and I have written a story together! It's on her profile called The Pain of Lost Love, check that out to! Thanks :)

Coming up: Something unplanned...


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy and please review, I appreciate constructive criticism! Next I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, thank you guys so much! It really helps me so keep it up! The next update depends on you... Once again, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Third POV

At exactly 10:30 on the dot, all of the Titans grouped together by the T-car. Some team mates were obviously happier than others. Without a word they all piled into the car, Robin helping Starfire of course, and headed back to the tower. They rode in silence for a few minutes.

"So Cy" Beast Boy began, breaking the quiet "What did you do?"

Giving Beast Boy a quick glance, he said "Uh... I-I met a girl."

Staring at Cyborg wide eyed, Beast Boy grinned and replied excitedly "You met a girl! What's her name? What's she look like?"

Robin was lost in his own thoughts and therefore drowning out the current conversation. He knew that he had to make a move soon. All of this tension between Starfire and him was driving Robin crazy. Almost kissing at the fair again was torture and _very_ frustrating, so he had to think of another plan. Maybe a little revenge as well.

Starfire was also lost in thought and too depressed to be a part in the current conversation. Having dreamt of kissing Robin for months now, it was _incredibly_ irritating to be interrupted when it was_so_ close. Really she needed to be alone, she felt as if she was going to cry. There was another secret meeting tomorrow for a plan, and Starfire wanted to just give up, exhausted.

The T-car reached the stretch of ocean across from the Titan's Tower 10 minutes later and Cyborg activated its rockets to hover over the water. After a couple more minutes they parked in the garage and everyone got out. They were all tired from the fair and wanted to go to bed.

All of them realized however that Starfire had fallen asleep in the car. Robin looked over at her and couldn't help but smile at her cute little snores.

"I'll get her" Robin sai as he got out of the car.

"You sure Rob?" Cyborg asked. They all knew the Raven could levitate Starfire to her room, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah I got her, go ahead up to bed" he answered, making a shooing motion with his hand.

"Works for me" Raven droned as she teleported to her room.

"Yeah me too dude" Beast Boy replied as he began walking towards the elevator.

"Alright, well see ya tomorrow Rob" Cyborg replied, following Beast Boy.

"Ok Cy" was Robin's response, waiting for them to leave.

As soon as everyone left, Robin picked Starfire up bridal style. Closing the car door with his foot, he walked over to the elevator and waited for it to come back down. A couple minutes of waiting and he heard the ding, signifying that the elevator had arrived. Stepping inside he pressed the button and they began to go up.

Turning his attention to the sleeping girl in his arms, Robin smiled. She just looked so peaceful in her sleep, like an angel. If it was even possible, Robin fell even deeper in love with her. He knew that he would do anything to keep her safe and by his side, his determination became stronger. There was no way this goddess was not going to know how he felt, even if she didn't feel the same.

The elevator dinged as it reached the common room and Robin began walking toward Starfire's room. Reaching her room, Robin opened the door and moved over to her circular bed. Robin laid Starfire's head on a pillow and gently set her body down as well. Quickly scanning her, it looked like sleeping in her accessories would be uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath, Robin gently began removing Starfire's shoes. Once those were gone, he removed her necklace gently and set her head head back on the pillow. Smiling at his handiwork he stroked Starfire's cheek lovingly and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight my beautiful Star" he whispered before leaving her room and heading towards his own.

Slowly Starfire cracked her eyes open, and seeing that Robin was indeed gone, a brilliant smile lit up her face. Grabbing a pillow she squealed into it, trying to muffle the sound. Truly she had fallen asleep, but awoke when Robin had picked her up. She couldn't believe Robin had done and said all of that, maybe he did care for her after all... Knowing it was useless to try and sleep, Starfire flew excitedly from her room and to one of her favorite places; the roof.

* * *

Robin walked down the hallway towards his room, feeling giddy from the gentle way he took care of Star. Not knowing why, it just made him happy, maybe he was going crazy... Reaching his room, Robin walked inside and began changing into his pajamas. He put on a pair of black sweatpants and climbed into bed.

Staring up at the ceiling, Robin laid there for a couple minutes. After laying there wide awake, Robin sighed and got out of bed. Robin grabbed a white t-shirt and put it on, deciding to go where he knew he could clear his mind; the roof.

Once again in the hallway, Robin walked over to the staircase leading to the roof. Reaching the top of the stairs and opening the door, he saw someone sitting on the edge of the roof. Someone he knew all to well.

"Starfire?" he asked, confused. Starfire's pulse began to quicken as she heard the voice, and turning around she found the source.

"Greetings" she replied as she flashed him a smile. Returning the smile he walked over and sat down next to Starfire, grabbing her hand. Looking over at her, he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were asleep?" he asked smuggly.

Blushing, Starfire mumbled "Oh, umm... Y-You see I..."

Robin interrupted her saying "Wait, were you awake the _whole_ time?"

Blushing, Starfire explained "No, n-not the whole time. I truly did do the falling asleep in the car, b-but I awoke when you p-picked me u-up." When he heard this, Robin instantly turned bright red. Realizing that she heard what he had said to her, and knew that he had kissed her on the forehead, Robin became completely embarrassed.

Seeing him redden, Starfire smiled and asked, laying her head on his shoulder "Robin, do you truly find me the beautiful?"

Oh shit...

* * *

Updated this chapter because there was something off. I said Starfire was wearing civvies and then I made her have her uniform, oops! Anyways, it's fixed now so that it makes sense :)

There's my new chapter! I won't update until I get at least 80 reviews, so please review! Seriously, it takes like 10 seconds... You can even review if your not a member of the website... You can write about anything, even make **_polite _**suggestions. I would love to hear some ideas...

Also, check out my new AU dick and kori story called The Beauty Within. Oh, and PrincessNightstar24 and I have written a story together! It's on her profile called The Pain of Lost Love, check that out to! Thanks :)

Coming up: What happens on the roof?


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy and please review, I appreciate constructive criticism! Next I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, thank you guys so much! It really helps me so keep it up! The next update depends on you... Once again, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Third POV

"Which one is Tamaran again?" Robin asked Starfire who still had her head on his shoulder. They had been like this for about an hour now, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Well, except their feelings of course.

Lifting an arm, she pointed to a green star in the night sky saying "That one, the green one. Is it not beautiful?"

"Yes it is" Robin replied, but instead of looking at the star in the sky, he was looking at the star under his arm. Looking up at Robin, she smiled at him. Deciding it was now or never, Robin voiced what he was thinking. "None of these stars are as beautiful as you Star" he whispered. Blushing, Starfire sat up and scooted closer to Robin.

"I thank you Robin" she said, looking into his mask. Their faces a mere two inches apart from each other's. Sighing, Starfire was fighting an internal war with herself.

"What's wrong Starfire?" Robin asked worriedly.

Finally making up her mind and summoning her courage, Starfire reached out a hand and traced the outline of his mask. At first he flinched at her touch, but then stilled when he realized what she was silently asking him. As she traced the edge if his mask, Robin was deciding on what to do. Coming to a decision, he decided to hell with it.

Grabbing the edge of his mask, he slowly peeled it off his face. Starfire held her breath as her dream was about to come true. He felt the cool night air hit his face, and finally opened his eyes. Gasping, Starfire looked into Robin's pools as Emerald met Sapphire.

"Robin" Starfire breathed "Your eyes are _glorious_."

Blushing, Robin said "Thank you Star, but they're nothing compared to yours." This caused Starfire to blush as well. Robin then decided that his dream was going to come true tonight.

"M-My name is, Richard" he said, looking at Starfire. Tilting her head in confusion, Starfire moved her mouth to from the word Richard as Robin held his breath, his dream about to come true.

"Richard?" Starfire said, testing out the word. Then she smiled at Robin saying "What a _glorious_ name."

Robin's heart skipped a beat when he heard Starfire finally say his name. Without even thinking, they both began to lean forward. Finally, after all that waiting and planning, their lips met in a soft kiss. It only lasted a couple seconds, but it left both breathless. Pulling apart, they looked into each other's eyes.

Starfire blushed and smiled saying "Richard, I love you."

At hearing this confession from Starfire, Robin smiled and cupped her face with a hand, replying "I love you to Starfire." Tears of joy streaked down Starfire's face and Robin wiped them gently off. "What's wrong Starfire?" he questioned softly.

"Nothing Richard, it is just I have been waiting the long time to do the hearing of those words. And I will not lie to you Richard, the other Titans and I have been planning things to get us together, like the beach" Starfire said as she looked down at the ground. Robin chuckled as he heard what she said, and placing a finger under her chin, he raised her face to look at him.

"I'm sorry you've been waiting for so long. I'm not good with feelings stuff, but for you I'm willing to try. And the plan thing? Don't worry about it, I did the same thing except without any help. The fair tonight was my idea" Robin said gently as a he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Starfire looked up at him shocked, but then smiled as she said "The fair was your plan?" Nodding his head, he blushed and she giggled saying "Well your's almost did the working."

Chuckling, he responded "Yeah, but so did yours. Oh and by the way, _never _wear that swimming suit again."

Giggling, she said smuggly "What is wrong with the bikini? Did you not do the liking of it?"

Blushing and tugging on the collar of his shirt, Robin said "I think you know as well as I do that I _loved_ it, but I think the rest of the male population did as well."

"Well I do not mind wearing it for my boyfriend, that is, if you are my boyfriend" Starfire said, running a hand through his hair.

"Hm, I don't know..." Robin said, pretending to think. Starfire huffed and smacked his arm playfully. "Alright, alright... I _guess_ I'm your boyfriend" Robin said as a huge grin lit up his face. Then a thought ran across his mind, "Why were you acting so weird when we were first at the beach and about to go swimming?" Robin asked voicing his thought.

Now it was Starfire's return to blush as she looked at Robin and tugged on her hair saying "Umm... I-It may have been because you did the taking of your shirt off."

Smirking at her answer, Robin said "Well you know, I don't mind not wearing a shirt for my girlfriend, that is, if you are my girlfriend."

Starfire tapped her chin as if she was thinking and said "I suppose I _could_ be your girlfriend."

Chuckling, Robin grabbed Starfire and pushed her body against his own whispering huskily "Say my name again."

She smiled and snaked her arms around his neck replying "Why?"

"Just do it, please?" he begged.

Giggling at his tone, she purred "Richard." Instantly Robin's lips were on her own and at first she was shocked, but soon melted into the embrace.

Their lips moving together in sync and Robin wound his arms around Starfire's slim waist, pulling her even closer. Robin ran his tongue along Starfire's lower lip, silently begging for entry into her sweet mouth. Happily obliding his wishes, she opened her mouth and they both experienced a new sensation.

Robin explored every inch of Starfire's mouth with his tongue, before Starfire did the same to him. Running her hands through his hair, Starfire let out a small moan as their tongues began dancing together with passion. Lightly Robin began to run his hands over Starfire's back, exploring every dip and curve. Breaking their passionate embrace, he began to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"Richard?" Starfire said breathlessly as she tilted her head to the side, allowing Robin better access.

"Hmm?" was his response from her neck.

"I am you girlfriend now, yes?" she asked.

"Mmhmm..."

"Then might you remove your shirt?" Starfire said flirtatiously. Stopping his assault on her neck, Robin looked at Starfire with a raised eyebrow. "You said you did not mind doing that for your girlfriend, and I am" she said smiling innocently.

Chuckling at her, he said affectionately "You little minx... Alright, I guess I can't argue with what I said." Then Robin grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, flicking it behind them and onto the roof. Looking at Starfire's dreamy expression, Robin smirked.

"You see something you like" he whispered huskily.

Leaning up to Robin's ear Starfire purred "Oh yes, your body is _very_ pleasing Richard." Then Starfire slammed her lips onto his and began running her hands over his chiseled chest. Soon their kiss filled with passion as their tongues wrestled, causing both to let out moans. Grabbing Robin, Starfire laid down and pulled him on top of her.

Robin was stunned at how Starfire acted, but then again she had been _waiting_ for this moment. Well so had he, and dammit it was going to be a good one. Running his hands around from her back to Starfire's stomach, Robin stilled when he reached her ribcage. He wished she was wearing her uniform so he could feel the soft skin of her stomach. Thinking about it, he decided to hell with it.

Summoning his courage, Robin moved his hands down and under Starfire's shirt. Both of them let out a moan as his hands touched her toned stomach. Slowly he ran his hands up to rest on her ribcage, continuing to kiss her.

Starfire inwardly grinned as Robin's hands moved under her shirt and rested on her ribcage. However, she was a little disappointed that they did not go higher. She trusted Robin with her life, and her body. Thinking over her options, she decided to gorfok with it.

Moving her hands down, Starfire pulled Robin's hands out from underneath her shirt and set them on the bottom. At first Robin thought that he had stepped over a boundary, but then what she meant finally sunk in. Robin broke their kiss and looked into Starfire's eyes. There he saw all of the happiness, excitement, lust, and love running through her.

"Are you sure Starfire?" Robin asked, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

Smiling, Starfire whimpered"Yes Richard." Then moaned "Please?"

At the sound of her whimpering, Robin smiled and said "Alright Star." He kissed her again and slowly began to raise her shirt. Their kiss soon deepened and both of them became breathless. Quickly, Robin broke their lip lock and tossed Starfire's shirt near his. Finally, he let his gaze fall onto Starfire.

There was Star; his beautiful, radiant, exotic, alien goddess underneath Robin, only clad in her short shorts and purple lacy bra. Robin stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating.

Giggling at Robin's reaction, Starfire purred "Are you going to do the staring forever when you could be doing the touching?" Starfire's words brought Robin out of his trance and he looked down at her smiling face.

"You're so beautiful" he muttered as he kissed Starfire sweetly on the mouth. Before long their tongues were dancing together again. Running her hands through Robin's hair, she moaned as one of his hands gently spread out over one of her breasts. _Finally_ Starfire thought.

Encouraged by her moan, he began to experimentally move his hand and gently squeezed. Starfire had never felt so good in all her life. Unable to contain her moans, she let them out into Robin's mouth as he kneaded her.

Tugging on Robin's hair, she let out a moan of "Richard."

When Robin heard Starfire moan his name, it was the best thing he had ever heard. Although it flamed his desire, he knew he needed to slow things down before they got out of hand. Kissing her gentler, he removed his hand from her chest and moved it up to play with her hair. Starfire got the message and kissed him softer as well, until eventually they stopped and just looked into each other's eyes. Both of them thinking the exact same thing...

It was worth the wait.

* * *

Finally, I give you the kiss! See, wasn't it worth the wait?! How many more chapters do you think I should have? I'm thinking one more... Tell me by reviewing!

I won't update until I get at least 100 reviews, so please review! Seriously, it takes like 10 seconds... You can even review if your not a member of the website... You can write about anything even make **_polite _**suggestions. I would love to hear some ideas...

Also, check out my new AU dick and kori story called The Beauty Within. Oh, and PrincessNightstar24 and I have written a story together! It's on her profile called The Pain of Lost Love, check that out to! Thanks :)

Coming up: How do they tell the other Titans?


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy and please review, I appreciate constructive criticism! Next I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, thank you guys so much! It really helps me so keep it up! The next update depends on you... Once again, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Third POV

Robin woke up on the roof of Titan's tower with Starfire snuggled into his chest. After their little make out session, they had put back on their clothes, but Robin left his mask off. Keeping his eyes closed he thought of what happened last night.

They had finally, _finally, _told each other how they felt! Sealing it with a passionate kiss, they were now boyfriend and girlfriend. Also Robin had finally taken off his mask and told Starfire his name, Bruce will be pissed but honestly Robin couldn't care less. He was too happy.

Starfire stirred and smiled as she remembered last night. Robin loved her! Plus, she finally knew the color of his eyes, the most glorious shade of blue she had ever seen. Not only that, but he had told her his name, Richard. She loved the sound of it as it rolled off her tongue.

Opening his eyes, Robin looked down at Starfire as she looked up at him. Smiling at her, Robin grabbed her and pulled her up so she was lying on top of him.

"Good morning boyfriend Richard" she said as her face hovered over his.

Grinning at her use of the word 'boyfriend' Robin said "Good morning girlfriend Starfire."

Giggling, Starfire ran a hand through Robin's ebony locks saying "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact. Best sleep I've gotten in years" Robin replied rubbing her back. Starfire blushed and smiled down at Robin, but giggled when Robin's hands ran over a ticklish spot on her side. Smirking Robin asked "Oh, we're ticklish are we?"

"No! Richard" she squealed, but it was already too late. Robin flipped them and straddled her legs, causing Starfire to let out an "eep!" Then he began to tickle her sides relentlessly causing her to giggle and shriek with laughter. Trying to push him off of her, she cried in between fits of laughter "No!... R-Richard!... S-Stop!" Eventually after a few minutes Robin stopped his assault, and Starfire tried to catch her breath.

Looking up at Robin, she realized how close they were, and so did Robin. Leaning forward he captured Starfire's lips in a sweet kiss that soon deepened. Sliding their tongues together and moaning, Starfire ran her hands under his shirt feeling his chest. Robin inwardly smirked and thought two can play at that game.

Robin ran his hands down Starfire's sides until they reached the bottom of her shirt. Moving them underneath, his hands trailed under and up her shirt until they rested on her chest. Gently he began to move his hands and Starfire let out a moan.

Leaving her lips, Robin trailed kisses down her jaw and neck. Starfire tilted her head to the side to allow him better access and gave a content sigh. Slowly Robin trailed kisses back up to her lips and kissed her once more. The need to breath caused them to break their kiss and rest his forehead against Starfire's, looking into her eyes.

"I love you Starfire" Robin whispered as he gazed into her eyes.

Smiling, she snaked her arms around his neck and breathed "I love you as well Richard."

Robin smiled and gave her another soft kiss on the lips before he got up. Offering Starfire a hand. Accepting his hand, she stood up and together they walked hand in hand from the roof and down to Starfire's room.

"Alright, get dressed and I'll see you in the common room" Robin said giving Starfire a smile and a light kiss on the lips.

"Ok Richard, I will see you in a few minutes" Starfire replied smiling and nodding her head. Then she walked into her room and floated over to her closet, grabbing a uniform to put on. Robin continued to walk down the hall until finally he came to his room. Walking inside and over to the closet he picked out one of his uniforms to put on as well.

After he was ready 20 minutes later, Robin made his way to the common room. He walked into the room and noticed no one else was there. Shrugging his shoulders, Robin walked over to the couch and sat down. Robin had only been sitting for a few minutes before the common room doors opened.

Before he even had the chance to turn around and see who it was, someone landed in his lap. Surprised, Robin jumped when he saw Starfire's eyes a few inches from his face.

Giggling at his reaction, Starfire snaked her arms around Robin's neck and purred "Did I do the scaring of you Richard?" Robin blushed when he realized that Starfire was straddling his legs and at how close she was.

"Yes, you did" Robin whispered huskily into her ear. Then he began to nibble on her ear lobe as Starfire's breath hitched. Planting kisses along her jaw, Starfire took a hand and ripped off his mask.

Looking into his eyes as his mouth hovered over hers, Starfire breathed "Much better."

Chuckling at her, Robin leaned forward and enveloped her soft lips into his. Their lips moved together in sync as Robin wound his hands around her waist. Now that she had her uniform on, Robin could enjoy her flat stomach being exposed.

The kiss deepened and as their tongues danced Robin ran his hands up her stomach. Robin slipped a hand under her shirt, causing Starfire to moan.

"Gah! My eyes, my eyes!" someone shrieked from the door way.

The embracing couple fell off of the couch with a scream and sprawled on the ground. Quickly Robin took his hand out of her shirt and slapped on his mask. Untangling their limbs, Robin stood up and grabbed Starfire's hand to pull her up as well. Both of them were the color of a tomato as they brushed themselves off and looked at their friends in the doorway.

Beast Boy and Cyborg howled in laughter at the two and a small smile even graced Raven's face. Scowling at his other team mates, Robin crossed his arms and Starfire wrung her hands in embarrassment.

Raven walked up to the couple and asked sarcastically "Since you two were making out on the couch, I take it you _finally_ got together?"

Giggling, Starfire grabbed Robin's arm and cuddled into it saying "Yes friend Raven, Robin is now my boyfriend! Is it not glorious?!" Robin looked down at Starfire snuggled into his arm and smiled at her excitement, lacing their fingers together.

Trying to contain her smile, Raven said "I'm really happy for you guys, but next time, get a room."

Robin smiled sheepishly at Raven and said "R-Right, sorry Raven." Raven smirked and then smacked Robin on the back of the head. Rubbing the back of his head Robin whined "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"For waiting so damn long" Raven droned.

Sighing, Robin nodded his head and looked at Raven saying "Yeah I know, I was being an ass." Then he looked down at Starfire who returned his gaze and said "But we're together now, and that's all that matters." About to lean in for a kiss, they were interrupted by some one pretending to vomit behind them.

Joining the couple and Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg made puking noises at the couples sweetness.

Robin rolled his eyes at them and said bitterly "What?!"

"Dude, I already saw you trying to eat Star's face once. I _really _don't want to see it again" Beast Boy said, smiling smugly at Robin.

Cyborg grinned and added "Yeah man, and get a room!"

Scowling at them and crossing his arms Robin said "First off, this never would have happened if _Cyborg_ hadn't interrupted us the first 3 times. Second, since you find this soooo hilarious, you both have an extra 200 laps to run around the tower."

"Duuuude!" Beast Boy whined.

"Yeah man! That is SOOO unfair!" Cyborg added.

Smirking, Robin said "You know, you're right" the guys sighed in relief. "It should be 300."

"DUUUUDE!"

"COME ON MAN!"

Starfire tapped on Robin's shoulder and said feigning innocence "Perhaps it should be the 400?"

"Duu" Beast Boy began, but was stopped by Cyborg who tackled him to the ground. The three laughed as the guys wrestled on the ground.

"Alright break it up you two" Robin said once their laughter died down. Getting up, the guys stood and huffed at Robin.

Cyborg walked up to the couple and slapped Robin on the back saying "Seriously though Rob, I'm happy for y'all. But if you ever hurt lil lady I'll kick your spiky haired ass from here to Gotham." Robin just nodded his head as Cyborg picked Starfire up in a hug, causing her to squeal. "Congrats lil lady! Looks like ya finally hooked him" Cyborg said as he put Starfire down.

Walking up to them, Beast Boy exclaimed "Yeah, congrats Star and Robin... Now let's go get some pizza of celebration!" Beast Boy pouted, trying to get his pizza.

"Alright, we can get some pizza" Robin said.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted as he raced down to the garage with Beast Boy.

Raven sighed and mumbled "One of these days they're going to get sick of pizza." Following after them to give the couple some privacy.

Turning to Starfire beside him, Robin wound his arms around her waist as she snaked her arms around his neck and rested their foreheads together.

Softly Robin asked "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Richard, I am" Starfire replied. Robin knew he would never get tired of hearing his name in her sweet angelic voice. Giving her a soft kiss on the lips, Robin unwound his arms from Starfire and grabbed her hand. Their fingers intertwined as Robin led Starfire down to the T-car and their waiting friends.

In their minds both of them knew that sometimes waiting isn't fun, and eventually you reach your breaking point and have enough, but sometimes enough can lead to beautiful things.

* * *

Finally, the last chapter! :( Don't worry, soon I will be coming out with a sequel. That's right, a sequel! There will be a special character in the sequel, can you guess? Seriously, guess in the reviews! I'd love to think of who you guys think it is! I've loved writing this story for you all, it was really fun! I love all of my followers, thank you so much!

Also, check out my new AU dick and kori story called The Beauty Within. Oh, and PrincessNightstar24 and I have written a story together! It's on her profile called The Pain of Lost Love, check that out to! Thanks :)

Coming up: A sequel! Coming out soon!


End file.
